Wrecked Door
by Creidhe
Summary: Being the Hokage’s apprentice, dealing with a hyper Naruto and an emotionless Sai everyday was a piece of heaven… until a young man showed up on her doorstep covered in blood. Nothing could have prepared her for what could come out of opening that door.
1. At Her Doorsteps

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters are created by the awesome and great Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine! MuHAHAha…

Title: Wrecked Door.

Summary: Being the Hokage's apprentice, dealing with a hyperactive Naruto and an emotionless Sai everyday was a piece of heaven… until a young man showed up on her doorstep covered in blood. Nothing could have prepared her for what could come out of opening that door.

**Pairings:** DeiSaku & SakuSasu

**A/N: So it happens that the plot bunny has tracked me down and threatened me to write this first chappie. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The clash of metal echoed through the snowy night.

The cruel sensation of burning consumed her skin. Her teary emerald eyes could only see their feet, since she was lying down. Half of her face buried into the snow.

She watched impotently as they moved at an incredible speed around her.

Their chakra carried on flaring up at every minute that passed by.

"I thought you were dead," a cold, frightening voice rang through the snowy field.

"You thought wrong, yeah,"

* * *

**Chapter One**

_At her doorsteps._

* * *

The rain beat hard against the windowpane as she sat with a cup of hot cocoa, looking out. She **stared** at the empty dark streets, her green eyes fixed themselves on the white ground where the rain crashed, and infinite particles flew at every direction.

A delicate sigh escaped her fully rose lips as she breathed in the warm scent of the hot cocoa. The winter had just arrived, greeting the village with pure white snow. The pink-haired girl lips curved into a small smile as she stared at the white scenario.

Sakura liked winter the most. She liked the way the snow fell down and stubbornly beautified everything it touched. Every time it snowed, she felt as if she was witnessing a magical moment; as if hidden secrets were waiting beneath it, a very well kept mystery protected by cold white snow.

The pink-haired girl slowly tilted her head towards left, her green eyes focused on the darkest corner of the street. Sakura trembled slightly, not out of fear, but from an odd feeling all around her body. Her skin began to prickle as she adjusted her gaze. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow.

Softly, she shook her head and quietly closed the curtains. Sakura turned around and glanced down into the dark hallway, where the several shadows seemed far too mobile for her liking. She giggled quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm being silly," she whispered as she quickly increased her trek across the hallway, towards the staircases.

Sakura made her way towards the bedroom, ignoring the annoying and creepy sensation that something was right behind her. The young medic-nin quickly stepped inside her room and closed the door behind her with a loud bang. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she was being foolish. She was a ninja for crying out loud!

She made her way to the bed and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to fall backwards; her head greeted the big yellow pillow.

Except for the sound of the rain outside, all was quiet, but the scent of the night was heavy in the air. She breathed in, noticing the aromas of the damp earth combined with the vanilla scent of the room.

Slowly, Sakura reopened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling.

She hated to be alone. She wondered when Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were going to return from their mission. Right now, the house felt empty, lifeless. There was no hyperactive Naruto around to wake her up with an intense burning smell from his cooking attempts. There was no Sai following her with a book in his hands. There was no Kakashi-sensei to force to treat her and Naruto.

She sighed deeply. Sure, she liked to be in the hospital attending to the wounded. It was as important as missions were. Still, she missed to be around the ones she loved. Since Sasuke turned his back on them, she became too dependable, too close to the new team seven.

A sudden loud noise startled her. Sakura sat upright, eyes widened and lips parted. Slowly she jumped out of the bed and made her way towards the bedroom door. She swallowed dry as she made her way down the staircases, stopping at the bottom, facing the entrance door. Cautiously, and as stealthily as she could, she moved forward. When she reached the door and had her hand on the handle, she could hear Naruto mocking voice in the back of her mind. Again, she was being completely silly. She thanked the Gods that there was no one around to see her.

Sakura raised her chin confidently as she turned the knob. She gritted her teeth together at the scratching sound as she opened the door. Her emerald eyes fell on the tall silhouette in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat. There was someone standing there in the half-light, completely soaking wet.

At first glance, Sakura thought she was imagining it, that her mind was playing a trick on her. But no, he really was there.

Dressed in that dark and red cloak and still as a statue, he looked like a ghost that came to haunt her. He had his head down; his messy blond-hair covering his features. He took a step forward and she took a step backward.

Sakura pushed her pink eyebrows together; her chakra flowed through her, ready to attack.

Slowly, the cloaked figure raised his head; his greenish-blue eyes met hers. He watched her intently, his unruly hair falling forward.

Her nostrils flared up at the intense smell of blood. She shot him a dangerous look, warning him not to come any closer. Confusion riddled through her as nothing indicated that he was going to take offensive measures towards her.

A croaky murmur plea of "Please," escaped his lips an instant before he stepped forward once again. He suddenly stumbled, falling unconscious in the middle of the street.

The rain started to fall harder.

Sakura could not decide what unsettled her more--- his plea or her own legs moving towards his unconscious form.

* * *

**A/N: I know! It is somewhat short. Do not worry though! There will be longer ones. I hope it is any good and I would love to get some kind of **_**feedback.**_

Thanks for reading!


	2. Definitely Mad

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters are created by the awesome and great Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine! MuHAHAha…

Title: Wrecked Door.

Summary: Being the Hokage's apprentice, dealing with a hyperactive Naruto and an emotionless Sai everyday was a piece of heaven… until a young man showed up on her doorstep covered in blood. Nothing could have prepared her for what could come out of opening that door.

**Pairings:** DeiSaku & SakuSasu

**A/N: WOW! I'm so SO so SO excited with all the reviews! Thank you guys! **

**This chapter is still small but it's an introduction to what's going to happen next! The next chapter will be fairly bigger so don't get disappointed!**

**Please Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter II

Definitely Mad

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply as she mangled the piece of clothe once more. The medic-nin hadn't slept for two entire days hence the enormous dark circles around her big emerald eyes. She had her gaze fixed on the steam that continued to rise out of the bowl. Sighing once more, Sakura placed herself on the bed so that she could reach the unconscious blond-haired man. She mopped his brow with the cloth.

For two whole days, her brain didn't stop working. Why was he here? He was a missing-nin! Worse! He was one of _them_… an Akatsuki member. _The _Akatsuki member that defeated Gaara and tried to capture Naruto.

Sakura gulped as the morbid realization finally hit her. Was he not the enemy? Then why wasn't she holding a kunai to his neck and finish him off while he was weak?

Damn her medical instincts!

"What am I supposed to do when he wakes up? Give him a friendly pat on his back and say it was no problem? Or perhaps I can ask him nicely if he doesn't mind that I turn him in to the ANBU…" She snorted at her own thoughts.

Sakura massaged her temples as she returned her attention to the blond sleeping form. The colour was finally returning to his skin, though his face was still red from the wind.

He would have died if she had hesitated one second more. Perhaps that would have been the best and the wisest thing to do. Now, it was too late.

The first thing she did after she dragged him inside was toget his body temperature back to normal and then she started to heal his monstrous wound.

She found herself imagining all the possible scenarios on how he got that injure. It certainly could not be a sword. The wound was irregular, one side bigger than the other. Something went through his back and his chest. Most normal people would have died instantly. Sakura was impressed when she found out he had used some bizarre healing technique mixed with clay, stopping most of the bleeding, buying him more time. However, due to the clay, she had more trouble fighting all the infections.

Yawning, Sakura placed the cloth back into the steaming bowl of water and stood up to tend to the fire. She glanced back towards the bed as she knelt near the fire and extended her hands towards it in a miserable attempt to keep herself warm.

She would often turn around to stare at the blond missing-nin. She did not know why but she felt… weird whenever she looked at him. She honestly was not able to explain the feeling. She knew one thing, though. It was something that she had never felt before.

"Stop being ridiculous," she chastised herself, running a hand through her messy pink hair. She glanced once again to the man lying on her bed and frowned.

Emerald eyes met greenish-blue ones.

"You…" the blond-haired man whispered. He pressed his eyebrows together; a painful expression adorned his features.

Sakura swallowed dry as every limb of her body froze.

"You are that bitch that killed Sasori-sama,"

Blink. Blink.

Silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked as she puffed in and out. The young medic-nin was trying her all to contain her rage. She did not want to have to clean all the blood away one second time.

"Just my luck, yeah,"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched violently as she glared daggers at the blond man direction. His nerve! If it were not for her, he would be rotting outside.

The pink-haired girl abruptly stood up somewhat shaken by his quick recovery. She did not expect him to wake up this early, "What now?" she asked herself as panic started to rise within her.

Not really paying attention to the pink-haired girl panicking attitude, Deidara struggled to move his body. Every time he focused on moving a part of his body, an excruciating pain shot through his entire body. Deidara winced as a sharp pain took over his chest. He quickly opened his mouth and tried to suck in the maximum quantity of air as possible.

"You idiot!" Sakura cried as she ran to his side pressing her hands on his chest, "You opened your wound! Congratulations on being the biggest dumbass!" she pressed her lips shut in order not to insult him further. Particles of blood leaked out between her fingers, some of them landing on her pale features.

Suddenly, Deidara bolted upwards with a gasp, blood spurting from his mouth. Still gasping for air, the blond Akatsuki, pushed Sakura away. His eyes glared dangerously at her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her as he pressed his own hands on his wound.

"I'm trying to save your life!" Sakura shouted angrily as she stared at the impressive quantity of blood coming out of his wound.

For some brief moment, there was a deafening silence in the cold air of the dim-lightened room. Sakura words echoed in her mind, her own voice sounded very strange to her own ears.

"Kami…" she whispered softly.

Deidara blinked a few times before he felt his eyelids become heavier.

"Save my life?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes and falling back on the bed.

"I must be mad," Sakura answered as a bubble of green chakra surrounded her hands.

"Definitely mad, un," Deidara replied just before he lost consciousness once again.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, all of Sakura nails had disappeared. If she was a mess before, she was sure that she looked like something from another world right now. She did not have the courage to check her appearance. The strange and uncomfortable feeling on her stomach refused to disappear.

She was doomed. Surely, someone would come for her. She had missed her hospital duties _again_.

She could only hope that he would heal fast and then she would have to find a way to have the ANBU take him for questioning.

Yes, that was what she was going to do, only that way she would be forgiven for healing an enemy.

Sakura smiled to herself and nodded shortly.

"Maybe he has some lead on Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered as she glanced at the blond peaceful form.

"I'm going to kill him, yeah,"

His voice startled her.

Sakura blinked a few times. He had his eyes shut and his lips firmly closed. Maybe she had imagined it?

She would not be surprised if she did. It was the third day she went through without any sleeping.

"I'm going to kill that Uchiha freak-show,"

Sakura gulped as the blond-haired man turned his head towards her with a fierce murderous look plastered on his face.

"W-what?" Sakura managed to ask as numerous thoughts assaulted her mind at once.

A cunning smirk made its appearance on Deidara's face. Somehow, the awestruck expression of the pink-haired kunoichi amused him immensely, "Are you deaf? I said I am going to kill him. Why? A friend of yours?"

Sakura did not reply. What happened next turned her world backwards.

"SAKUUURAA-CHAAN! WE'RE BACK!"

Deidara's greenish-blue eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice.

* * *

**A/N: If you could drop a review it would be awesome!!**


	3. Kaiko chan

Wrecked Door

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Kishimoto!

* * *

**Chapter #3**

Kaiko-chan

* * *

This may have been a mistake.

Sakura Haruno was currently in a mental argument with that tiny little voice inside her head that chose to surface at the most inopportune time, such as the current one. The voice inside her head kept telling her that everything would work out, but her heart was telling her something completely different.

It was because of that… _man _that she was now in this mental debate. He stood just inside the other room with a look on his face that told her that he was not going to make it easy on her.

She should not have brought him here; she knew that in the very pit of her core. That little voice, though, kept nagging that it was too late to do something about it.

"SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON! IT'S KINDA COLD IN HERE!"

Naruto voice only made her already panicking state worse. Biting her lip, the pink-haired girl laid her eyes on the small table next to her bed. For a brief instant, her emerald eyes seemed to glow differently. A wide grin decorated her phantasmagoric features as she stared at the small wooden box.

"Just a moment!" Sakura shouted, receiving a loud groan in response.

Quickly, she practically threw herself towards the wooden box. She picked it up and held it to her chest. Turning around, Sakura stared at the other room with a mischievous look plastered on her tired face. Slowly, she walked towards the door, wrenching it open.

Despite the thick darkness of the room, her bright green eyes immediately spotted the blond-haired man. It was easy to see the murder look he was giving her.

Sighing, Sakura walked towards the bed and stared at the chakra ropes that were biding his body with a mix of satisfaction and pride. She placed the wooden box next to bed table and then pulled a small chair in order to sit close to him.

Her heart was beating strongly against her chest. For a moment, she wondered if he could hear it. Struggling to keep her face free of any emotions, she reached her arm towards the pink sock stuck in his mouth.

"Fuckin' bitch!" the blond-haired man exclaimed. His eyes became like slits as he glared at her.

Used to his foul language, Sakura simply ignored him while she stretched her arm towards the wooden box.

"You think you're getting away with this?" Deidara asked as he glared at the medic-nin. Even though his whole body was still sore, thanks to the pink-haired girl healing and some weird looking pills he was feeling a lot better.

Deidara's eye twitched violently when he realized that she was still ignoring him.

Sakura tried her best not to punch Deidara. His useless struggle against her chakra ropes was annoying her. She needed to hurry for she did not know how much longer she could keep Naruto and the others outside. Licking her dry lips, she finally opened the wooden box.

His eyes shot wide open when he studied the box contents.

"Listen really carefully," whispered Sakura locking her emerald eyes with his panicking ones, "if you give away your identity for one second… or if you try to make a move against me or any of my friends… I will make sure to cut your whole body back to pieces and then heal them just enough to keep you conscious while proceeding to cut you some more,"

Deidara nodded slowly. It was not as if he was stupid enough to try something against a group of leaf ninja in his condition. Yet, her plan to hide his identity did not please him at all. More importantly, why was she hiding him from her friends? Did she not plan to hand him over?

"So what is going to be? Red or light pink lipstick?" The pink-haired girl asked as she waved the lipsticks in front of his horrified face.

"I prefer purple…"

Sakura lips parted in surprise.

"Do you happen to have purple?"

"Purple?" Sakura blinked and slowly directed her stupefied gaze to the small box, "No… no purple,"

"Damn…"

"It doesn't matter," Sakura managed to say as she leaned the light pink lipstick on his soft lips, "Purple lipstick is a big no,"

Deidara arched an eyebrow, "Purple is beautiful, un,"

Sakura blinked one more time. She could not actually believe that she was putting her makeup on him. An S-criminal nin… that happened to like purple.

The blond-haired man watched somewhat amused at her bewildered expression. He stood still as she applied the makeup on him. This was an excellent opportunity to find a way of escape. Grinning as she applied more eyeliner, he was already planning the most painful way to kill the little pink-haired bitch.

He could not believe his luck! After he was done with the woman, he would simply kill the Kyuubi container freak. Then he would head back towards the headquarters and then he could finally proceed with his main goal.

Kill the Uchiha son of a bitch.

"There," Sakura leaned back on her chair and admired her work. He really did look like a girl. Smiling at her masterpiece, she placed a finger on her chin when she finally realized that there was still something off, "Aha,"

"Aha?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes as the pink-haired girl stood up and leaned on him. He watched powerlessly as her hands reached his ponytail, "No way! Not my hair!"

Sakura smiled victoriously as she pulled the ponytail holder away.

"There!" She exclaimed happily clasping her hands together in a very girlish manner, "I'm definitely the best,"

"You are dead meat, yeah," Deidara muttered darkly as she made the chakra ropes disappear.

Sakura expression sobered up. She glared at Deidara as he struggled to sit on the bed. She doubted that he could do any harm in his condition. Yet, she worried whenever she started to wonder what she was going to do when he was fully healthy.

A dark thought crossed her mind.

She did not have to heal him completely.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Groaning and cursing her luck, Sakura quickly turned her back on the Akatsuki member to open the door.

The silence of the room was deafening.

Deidara pressed his lips together as he stared at the three men walking inside. He fought his murdering instincts controlling the urge to blow up the whole house. His eyes stared at the silver-haired ninja whose dark eye seemed stuck on him.

"Did we come in a bad time?" Kakashi asked as he slowly gazed away from the very ugly blonde woman towards his ex-apprentice.

"N-no!" Sakura chimed in, hiding her trembling hands behind her back. She spotted Naruto blue eyes staring at Deidara's fake breasts. Maybe she did exaggerate on the size.

"Who is your friend?" Kakashi asked in a soft tired voice.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Naruto questioned with a wide grin on his whiskered features, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura could feel her heart stop. They haven't planned anything! No background story… nothing! Oh Kami… they were going to find out. What were they going to do once they found out she healed the enemy?

"I'm Kaiko Tanaika," Deidara spoke out, forcing a smooth pleasant voice. He shot a curious look at the distressed pink-haired girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaiko-san," said Kakashi with a polite tone, "I see that you…" Kakashi paused, his dark eye landing on the burnt marks on Deidara's neck, "are wounded,"

Deidara nodded and forced a smile on his features.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes also scanning Deidara's skin.

Sai, who had been in silence during the entire time narrowed his eyes in suspicious. He stared at the blonde-haired woman big-sized breasts and noticed that something was off. Pressing his finger into the matter Sai glanced towards Sakura's breasts.

Sakura's breasts were not that big, yet they seemed coordinated… on the other hand… the strange blonde-haired woman breasts… one seemed to be bigger than the other, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The fact that one breast seemed to be in a lower place than the other was highly disconcerting.

"Well…" Sakura started, "Tainaka-san…"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Tainaka-san what? Sakura could feel her throat become dry. Her whole body was becoming sweaty. She had never been very good at lying.

Deidara wanted to slap the medic-nin. She was ruining it. There was no way that he would allow them to figure his identity… looking like that.

"Well…" Deidara waved his hand in mid-air in a girly fashion, "The thing is… I am scared of hospitals,"

Sakura wondered if she was stuck inside a nightmare.

"You see…" Deidara started with a croaky voice, "my entire family has perished within hospital walls…" he then locked his eyes with Naruto, "It's like a curse! I'm afraid… that I too… will… die,"

Sakura bloodstream froze at the blatant lie. However, she felt relieved when Naruto jumped forward and pulled Deidara for a hug.

"Kaiko-chan!!"

Kakashi placed himself next to Sakura and patted her shoulder, "I'm glad that you haven't been all by yourself,"

Sakura nodded shortly. Guilt was consuming her whole being. She wanted to tell them, really. But she did not want to look at Naruto's accusing eyes. Nor she did want to hear Kakashi wise words.

It was okay… she kept telling herself over and over.

"Hai.." Sakura replied quietly as Deidara tried to break free from Naruto's embrace.

Oh… how she wanted a hole to hide. Not only had she healed an enemy as she was completely lying.

"We have to go see Tsunade-sama," Sai spoke for the very first time. His dark eyes never leaving the suspicious blonde-haired woman, Tainaka-san.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, then turned to look at his pink-haired girl friend, "Sakura-chan… we have awesome news!" Naruto grinned at Sakura, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "We heard Sasuke-teme was heading towards the lightening country,"

Sakura lips parted not expecting that at all.

Deidara stopped dead on his spot. His greenish-sea eyes widened at the piece of information.

"_I'm going to kill him, yeah,"_

"_I'm going to kill that Uchiha freak-show,"_

Deidara's voice echoed inside her head. She forced a smile on her features. Naruto looked so excited and hopeful. She didn't want him to get another heartbreak.

"Lightening country…" Sakura whispered, feeling somewhat ill.

"Yeah! We are going to ask baa-chan if we're all allowed to go after him!" Naruto replied as he walked towards the door.

"Lightening country?" Deidara asked in a very surprised tone, and then he grinned cunningly shocking the pink-haired girl, "Perhaps… I could go too…" he added in a shy tone.

Sakura eyes bulged. She couldn't believe it! The bastard was completely turning the table around. She was no longer in control and he seemed to have realized it.

"It might get dangerous…" Kakashi interrupted not feeling completely comfortable with the idea.

"Oh! I promise I will not be any burden, really! I just want to visit my only left family, my sweet cousin…" a sad look took over Deidara's face and Sakura had to gather all her strengths not to run over him and fulfill the threat she had made earlier.

Naruto blue eyes immediately filled with compassion, "Of course you can come Kaiko-chan!"

* * *

Kakashi watched as Sai and Naruto walked in front of him, both boys insulting and glaring at each other. Somehow they reminded him of early times, when a certain Uchiha was still part of team seven. Yet, his thoughts were still floating back towards the strange woman.

Sakura looked like she had not slept for days and for some odd reason; she looked highly uncomfortable and rather eager to get rid of them. Something was certainly bothering but he just could not really figure it out. That of course, left him in a rather bad mood.

That Tainaka-san didn't really look just like a normal woman. He couldn't be sure but there was a time when they were just about to leave that he could have sworn that he could feel some chakra coming from her.

Moreover, it was not just any chakra… it was an awful familiar chakra.

* * *

"You are not going anywhere!" Sakura hissed angrily as she glared at the ridiculous looking man.

Deidara snorted and walked towards the nearest chair. He was starting to feel rather dizzy due to the major effort of simply standing up. Mentally cursing his luck, he still managed to offer her a wide grin.

"Face it, un" Deidara started as he brusquely closed his eyes, "you are in deep trouble… I don't really know why you bothered to heal me but… I know one thing. Healing an enemy will get the ANBU on your ass and not even the Hokage can stop it. I know you are her apprentice and all… but what example will she provide if she allows her apprentice get away with it while many others were severely punished?"

Sakura gulped audibly at his words. Damn him.

"So why did you do it?"

His question caught the pink-haired girl off guard.

"Good question…" she whispered, feeling rather angry with herself.

"Anyway… Kaiko-chan," he added with a mocking tone, "Is going to Lightening country either you like it or not… once I get there you can get rid of me, and you can go back to your perfect life and no one needs to know that you healed an S-criminal,"

Sakura clenched her fists and opened her mouth to say something but then a loud sound was heard and both Sakura and Deidara watched in time as a silver-haired jounin clone dissipated in a mass of clouds.

"Fuck, yeah,"


End file.
